


A Second Try

by bombastidove



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombastidove/pseuds/bombastidove
Summary: Mal and Evie discover they aren't happy with their current relationships.... and they plan to take action
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Second Try

Mal and Evie were showing Celia and Dizzy their new dorm when Uma joined them.

"So what are you guys doing afterwards?" Uma asked them.

"Dizzy and Celia are probably gonna stay in their dorm for a while, but Mal and I are going back to my place to add some final touches to her wedding dress."

"Well, if y'all are free afterwards, I'm meeting with Ben to discuss post-graduation housing for the VKs, and I want you two to be a part of the decision-" Uma couldn't even finish her sentence before Mal interrupted.

"Wait, Ben was going to discuss post-grad housing for the VKs without me?"

"I mean, I'm sort of inviting you now so..."

"Ok Uma, we'll be there." Evie said, taking Mal's hand and walking away.

Mal was silent on the walk back. Evie decided to wait until they were alone to talk.

"Mal, I've told you countless times and I'll tell you again; Ben is stupid and he isn't worth your time."

"What was I supposed to do E? Say no to him in front of everyone in Auradon? I didn't have much choice!"

"He will not help you in any way, shape or form, M. Let him go."

"And then what?! All of Auradon will hate me!"

"SCREW AURADON! What about my feelings Mal?"

"I'm so sorry E I'm-" They both looked at each other then Mal pulled evie into a hug, which then becomes a kiss.  


They pulled away and sat on a tiny couch next to each other.

"Evie, I'm not the only one dating a useless person. You also need to let Doug go if you want this to happen."

"I- I'll think about it M." Evie gets up to leave. Mal calls out to her.

"And E- just know I love you."

"I love you too M."

~ Later ~

Mal and Evie went to the meeting with Uma, and at the end, Ben pulled Mal aside.

"You've been silent today Mal. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Ben." Mal shook him off and tried to walk away.

"So I was thinking for the wedding-"

"Ben PLEASE. Not now, ok?" Mal walked away while Ben looked at her, bewildered.

~ The Next Day ~

Mal had to meet with Uma to discuss their plans for the VKs future homes, and she was already running late. She was just pulling on her boots and leaving when Evie ran up to her.

"Hey M, I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm so sorry E, can it wait? I have to meet with Uma and I'm already late."

"I mean, it's not really that important so I guess it can wait...." Evie looked disappointed and started to turn around when Mal took her hands.

"Alright, I guess Uma can wait a little. Talk to me."

"I just... While we figure this out, I wanted you to move in with me. Just so we could be closer you know?"

"Actually, I think that's a great idea E. I'll just start packing after I finish with Uma and-" Evie interrupted Mal.

"Actually, I can talk to Jay and Carlos and have them move your stuff to my place right now if you want."

"Alright, great. I'll talk to Ben later to make sure he's ok with it but go ahead. I'll meet you at your place later today ok? Love you" Mal gave Evie a little kiss on the cheek and left to meet Uma. Evie smiled and opened her phone to call the boys and have them move Mal's stuff.

After Mal met with Uma, she headed straight for Ben's office to make sure he was ok with her moving in with Evie.

She opened the door without knocking and went straight in. "Hey Ben" she said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Mal! I wanted to talk to you. You were acting really strange yesterday is everything alright?"

"Yes it is Ben, but I just wanted to ask if it was ok-" Ben rudely interrupts Mal

"Good cause I wanted to ask what type of cake you wanted for the wedding. Right now our options are chocolate, red velvet, or you know, those basic layered wedding cakes."

"Ben, I don't want to discuss the wedding right now. I just came here to ask you if you were ok with my moving in with Evie."

"Oh? You- you're moving in with Evie?"

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it."

"Yeah yeah I'm cool with it- But are you sure-"

"Yeah I'm sure thanks Ben." Mal smiled and gave him a little nose boop before she left. Again, Ben was left bewildered.

~ Later That Day ~

Mal walked up to Evie's door, ready to knock and walk in, when Evie opened it for her. She looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

She took Mal's hand and pulled her to her room. She slowly opened the door to reveal a gorgeous room with one king-size bed, colourful walls and curtains, and numerous posters.

"I thought this was your room E..." Mal said as she walked in.

"Yeah, we're gonna be sharing it." Evie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright, where's my bed?" Mal looked around.

"We're gonna be sharing this one." Evie smiled softly and pointed at the bed. Mal looked back at her and smiled, rolling her eyes.

"So I had the boys move all your stuff and I got your clothes sorted in the closet. Anything else you need?" Evie looked at Mal.

"I'm good, thanks E, I've just got to rest for a while. Today was ANNOYING."

"Your PJs are folded in the bathroom so go straight ahead." Evie gestured to the bathroom door in the corner as Mal smiled at her gratefully and went in.

Mal came back out in a rendition of her Cotillion dress, except this one was much lighter and more comfortable.

"Really, Evie? You remade this?"

"Yeah! It literally up and disappeared when you turned into a dragon at the Cotillion so I wanted to remake it."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Alright E. Anyways I might go to sleep now so we can wake up early and have the morning to ourselves."

"Yeah I think I'll do that too M. Goodnight."

Evie turned off the lights and the bedside lamp and went to the bathroom to change. Mal tucked herself under the warm covers, only her head and bare shoulders visible above it.

Mal drifted off to sleep, and only woke up again in the middle of the night. She found Evie peacefully sleeping next to her, facing the other side. She gently hugged her, and fell asleep again in that position.

Mal awoke to the smell of fruits. She groaned and got up, squinting at the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Evie was sitting next to her with a bowl of fresh fruit.

"Want some?" Evie offered Mal the the bowl.

Mal groaned. "No thanks. I'll get my pancakes ready." She got up, yawned, and stretched. Then she headed for the bathroom. When she came back out, Evie put her bowl down and got up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your pancakes are in that plate." She pointed to a plate on the beside table.

"Thanks E." Mal took the plate and sat on the bed. "So what are we doing now that we have the morning for ourselves?"

Evie snuck up behind her and nudged her shoulders with a brush. "We are gonna do your hair first cause it's a mess." She started slowly combing Mal's hair.

Mal rolled her eyes but she didn't object. She continued eating her pancakes as Evie brushed her hair.

Evie put the brush down and sat next to Mal, leaning on her bare shoulder. Mal finished her pancakes and rested her head on Evie's. They sat like that for a while, staring blankly at the window and thinking about the bullshit relationships they were both in.

Mal suddenly got up. "Evie I- I have to go tell Ben something. I'll be back in a sec."

Evie frowned. She didn't know what Mal was up to. But she picked up her phone and called Doug several times before he picked up.

"E- Evie? What's up?" He sounded groggy and annoyed, like he had just woken up.

"I hate to break it to you Doug, but you've been taking up time I could be spending with someone way more important so I'm leaving you okay? Stay safe byee." Evie hung up. She was satisfied and not in the least regretful.

~ A Few Minutes Later ~

Mal walked back in looking frustrated. "How many times do I have to tell him I don't want to be with him?! Ugh I'm glad he understood after the 10th time. That dumbass."

"Hold on... You broke up with Ben?!"

"Yeah and I threw that filthy engagement ring in his EYE too."

Evie ran up to Mal and kissed her hard. "I guess we DO have the rest of the day for ourselves then! I broke up with Doug, so no annoying, time consuming boyfriends today!"

Mal smirked at Evie and pulled her into another kiss.

Back at the castle, Ben was having a breakdown. He was throwing things around, screaming, and sobbing. He threw the engagement ring at the wall, but it bounced off and hit the button on the speaker in his room, broadcasting everything that was going on in his room.

Belle and Beast came in with their nightclothes to find out what happened, but instead, they found their son on the floor surrounded by broken objects.

"Wha-" Belle started but Ben stopped her.

"M-M-Mal broke up with me Mom!" He said between obnoxiously loud sobs.

Now all of Auradon was awake and listening to what was happening in Ben's room. News vans and paparazzi took off and darted to the castle, with so many questions fresh in their minds.

But they also wanted to get Mal's story so some of them headed to Evie's castle. They knocked loudly at the door and rushed in when it was opened by Evie. She jumped back, almost falling, but Mal caught her and helped her up.

"Excuse me?!" Mal yelled at the journalists and photographers that had pooled in. "All of you, out, now!"

"We just wanted to hear your side of the break up-"

"I said NOW!" Mal glared at them with glowing green eyes, their final warning before they got smoked. They all rushed out.

Mal melted onto the couch. Evie hugged her tightly. "I'm scared, E. I don't know what they'll do."

"I'm with you M. I'm always with you. We're gonna get through this."

They didn't leave Evie's castle that day. They didn't dare turn on the TV or their phones. They never opened the door. They just cuddled each other and stayed warm.

That night, Evie woke up to a small whimper. She turned around. Mal was still sleeping, but she was crying. She gently wiped away her tears and kept whispering "It's gonna be okay" in her ear, and she pulled Mal closer to her, resting her head in the crook of her neck. She quickly fell asleep after Mal had stopped crying.

~ 2 Weeks Later ~

Despite his disappointment and broken heart, Ben didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so he just stated that it wasn't what Mal wanted, and he respected her wishes. She was still going to attend council meetings and have final say on all decisions related to the VKs, but she wasn't going to be queen anymore.

This news spread all over, and for a while, it was all Auradon could talk about. Audrey was surprised, but she decided not to try getting back together with Ben, as she finally understood what it meant to be a strong, independent princess of royal blood.

The gossip eventually died down, and Mal and Evie were able to go out again without getting bombarded with questions. They were even able to attend 2 council meetings on the same day.

Ben was still polite and friendly to Mal, and after a while, he forgave her. He understood that she wanted to be with Evie and he respected her decision. Doug, on the other hand, was bitter. He was extremely upset that Evie had been seeing Mal even while they were together, and he thought he would never forgive Evie. But the truth was, Evie didn't care if he did or didn't forgive her, as he now meant nothing to her. Mal was responsible for keeping him and his incessant whining away from Evie, and she did her job very well.

But Mal had other problems now. It was a warm Saturday afternoon, Evie had gone shopping for new fabrics, and Mal had stayed home because she wasn't feeling well. She'd been nauseous and lethargic for a couple of days, and she wanted nothing more than to get rid of that awful feeling. Evie had suggested Mal go to a doctor, but she was too stubborn to listen. Mal pulled out her phone and looked up her symptoms.

"Hmmm" Mal scrolled through her search results. "Pregnancy and... ugh I'm not even going to try and spell those other things" She rolled her eyes and put her phone down. Evie kept all sorts of medical and chemical things in the medicine cupboard in the bathroom, so Mal opened it up to see if there were any pregnancy tests. She dug around for a bit until she found a small pile of tests. Mal was glad Evie kept a stock of everything. She had saved her a trip to the pharmacy.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

Mal was lying on the bed, waiting for Evie to come back so she could tell her, when she heard the front door open and the loud click-clack of heels making their way down the corridor towards the bedroom. Evie finally opened the door, dropped her bags, then dropped on the bed next to Mal.

"M, I have something important to tell you."

"Me too E."

They both took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." They said in unison.

"You are?!" They both exclaimed.

They laughed then went silent.

"I slept with Ben a week before we broke up but I had no idea it would come to this." Mal said, frustrated.

"I slept with Doug almost 2 weeks before we broke up..." Evie said quietly.

"What are we gonna do E?" Mal asked as she edged closer to her girlfriend.

"We have to tell them, M. We need to tell Ben and Doug. We need to discuss these kids' future with their dads."

Mal didn't like the idea, but she knew Evie was right. So they slept in for the rest of the day and woke up Sunday morning fresh and ready to tell the guys.

Mal went straight to the castle to find Ben. The gates were immediately opened for her. Despite her break up with Ben, she was still considered a part of the royal family, and everyone at the castle had grown fond of her, including the guards at the gate. She headed for Ben's office first, as that was where he usually was on Sunday mornings. She knocked on the door and walked in, finding Ben hunched over a large pile of papers.

"Oh hey Mal! Jane submitted new designs for the VK housing last night and I wanted you to take a look." Ben opened one of his drawers and took out a small folder. He handed it to Mal, who had sat on a chair opposite to his desk.

Mal flipped through the designs and smiled. "I really like these." She said as continued flipping through them. "But I think we could add a bit of magic flare to each of them." She handed Ben the folder again. "I might go talk to Jane later to see where we can add some drawings or graffiti." 

"So why did you come here so early? The meeting doesn't start until 2"

"Yeah. Ben I need to tell you something..."

"Sure go ahead"

Mal took a deep breath. "Ben, I'm pregnant."

Ben's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

Mal nodded.

"A- Am I the father?" Ben asked reluctantly.

"Obviously we can't be sure, but I'm quite sure I haven't slept with anyone but you throughout all my years in Auradon."

They both chuckled. "We'll have to discuss everything with a proper judge in court since this child could be the heir to the throne, but congratulations!"

"Well congrats to you too I guess. You're still the dad." They both smiled as Ben got up to open the door for Mal.

"I'll call you when we have a date for the court" he called after her.

Meanwhile, Evie called the dwarves to ask about Doug. Grumpy yelled at her from the other end then reluctantly handed Doug the phone.

"Hey Doug. Ummm I have something to tell you"

"Well make it quick cause I've still gotta make breakfast"

"Well ok... I- I- I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Doug practically screamed.

Evie flinched and held her phone a fair distance from her ear. "And you're the father" She could hear Doug hyperventilating on the other end and asking the dwarves around him for advice. They didn't sound happy.

Finally, he took a deep breath. "I want nothing to do with this child. You may raise him or her on your own or with your girlfriend if you choose. Goodbye" He hung up.

Evie sighed. She expected this to happen anyway. She was about to call Mal when she walked in. "So how'd it go with Ben?"

"He was actually pretty cool about it but he said we might need a judge and a court and stuff since the kid could be the heir to the throne. Anyway what did Doug say?"

"Just as we expected him to. He chickened out of being a dad and told me to raise the kid on my own."

"I know you're gonna be a great mama, E."

"You too M"

They kissed each other passionately, then decided to get some extra sleep before the meeting at 2.

~ 2 Days Later ~

Ben had assured Mal that the court hearing would go smoothly, and that it would resolve any issues that might come up, and she trusted him. She entered the courtroom casually and took her place.

She zoned out as the judge droned on and on to Ben, until the judge called her name and she sprang back to attention.

"How involved would you like Ben to be with your baby?"

"I already have my girlfriend, so I guess he doesn't need to worry about us. But he can see his kid whenever he wants."

"So you consent to unlimited visitation rights?"

"I guess so"

"Would you allow your child to take etiquette and royalty lessons in preparation for one day becoming king or queen?"

"I would not prefer that."

"Then it's settled. The expected baby will not be an heir to the throne, and the king will have unlimited visitation rights"

The small crowd in the courtroom left, and so did the judge and jury, which left Mal and Ben alone. Mal gave Ben a huge hug and thanked him, then they both left.

~ 8 1\2 Months Later ~

Mal and Evie had helped each other through thick and thin, mood swings and cravings, and much more. They spent their time crying over emotional movies, and they only attended council meetings with Ben through video calls. They stayed home and only got out to see the doctor.

Both Mal and Evie were having baby girls. They were both extremely excited, but neither thought they were prepared to become moms.

One morning, Evie woke up feeling damp. She quickly got up and pulled off the covers, realizing it wasn't her water that broke, but it was Mal's. Mal was still sleeping carelessly as Evie shook her awake, almost screaming in her ear to wake her up.

Mal yawned and groaned as she sat up. "What could be so important that you had to wake me up?"

"Your water just broke you dumbass. We have to take you to the doctor, the baby's coming."

Mal yawned again and rolled her eyes as Evie pulled her out of bed. Evie helped Mal get out of her pyjamas and into a short purple dress. "But E! You know I hate dresses" Mal whined.

Evie just rolled her eyes, zipped up Mal's dress and opened her closet to find something to wear. She pulled on a dark blue shirt and red fabric overalls, then she slipped into short heels and slung her bag on her shoulder. She turned around to find Mal settling back into bed with her dress. She rolled her eyes and pulled Mal back out of bed. She forced her to wear her flat boots and pulled her outside. They both got onto Evie's new bike and Evie drove off to the doctor, with Mal resting her head and slowly falling asleep in the crook of her neck.

The minute they reached the hospital, a couple of nurses rushed out to help Mal to her room, while Evie followed behind with the same grace she had had even when she wasn't pregnant.

Evie was asked to stay outside, where she waited patiently. It was silent inside for a while, until she finally heard the loud screams of a baby. A nurse went out and told her she could come in

She walked in to find the doctor cleaning up and getting ready to leave, and Mal sitting up in her bed hugging a small baby close to her. Evie squealed and ran next to her, eager to see the girl.

The baby looked up at Evie with piercing green eyes like her mother's, and unnaturally long purple hair. "M! She looks just like you!"

"Actually, she got Ben's jawline. I'm not proud of that, but she's adorable" Mal rubbed her nose with the baby's.

"So what are you gonna name her?" Evie asked. They hadn't planned this beforehand.

Mal paused. She had no idea. "I don't know. You're her godmother, you should decide."

"I say we call her Malina."

~ A Week Later ~

Mal was scheduled to leave the hospital on Monday, but she eventually convinced the doctors to let her go on Sunday. She and Evie where dressing up Malina and getting her ready to go home when Evie froze.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked.

"My water just broke..."

"OH MY GOD E! Let's call the doctor." Mal was just walking out when Evie stopped her.

"You take Malina home and I'll stay."

"Oh come on you can't be serious. Both me and Malina are staying."

Evie smiled softly. They called the doctor and Evie was taken to a vacant delivery room.

Mal cuddled Malina in the waiting room as they waited for Evie. Mal could hear her yelling in pain inside, and she wished she could be there to hold her hand.

Finally, the yelling stopped. But there was no baby crying. Only silence. Then nurses started rushing out of the room and heading to different places. Mal got up and stopped one of the nurses. "What's wrong?" Mal asked.

"She passed out from the pain. The doctor thinks we should perform a C section to minimize her pain."

Mal let the nurse go and she walked into the room. She found Evie lying on the bed, unconscious. It brought tears to her eyes knowing her girlfriend had gone through so much pain without her by her side.

The doctor was constantly checking Evie's breath and pulse to make sure her condition wasn't deteriorating. When he saw Mal enter, he was going to tell her she wasn't allowed in, but she glared at him with fiery green eyes and he decided to shut up.

Mal put Malina down in a crib in the corner and sat by Evie's side, holding her hand. The nurses came back in, and the surgery started. Since Mal was glaring at all of them, they tried their best to hurry up.

Soon enough, the nurses pulled out a crying baby. The doctor quickly sewed Evie's stomach shut, then went to help the nurses dress the baby girl. They were about to take the baby to the nursery when Mal stopped them. "Leave her here. I'll take care of her."

The doctor reluctantly followed Mal's orders and left the room. Mal gave Evie a kiss on her forehead then went to look at the little girl. She had stopped crying and was smiling and reaching out to Mal. Mal smiled at the baby and put out her finger for the baby to hold.

The girl had unnaturally long hair like Malina's, but hers was a dark blonde like Doug's, with natural blue highlights inherited from her mother. She had her mother's eyes, and Mal thought she looked like Bambi.

She giggled as Mal tickled her softly and smiled at her, making weird faces in the process. Then Mal heard Evie shuffle and grunt. She spun around and found her girlfriend sitting up and holding her head.

Mal scooped up the baby and gave her to Evie, both of them smiling and cooing at the her. "Since I'm her godmother, I'm gonna name her Eva." Mal smiled.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be making dresses for Eva and Malina for so many years to come!" Evie squealed.

Mal laughed. She knew that Evie would want to be the sole responsible person for making their daughters' clothes.

~ 7 years later ~

Malina and Eva had grown up surrounded by love. Ben, Belle and Beast regularly visited Malina, and they all played and laughed with her. They all remarked that she was strikingly beautiful, and Mal couldn't help but agree.

They all crowded around Eva too. She had only met her father once, and she, Mal, and her mother shared mutual hatred for him. She grew up calling Belle and Beast her grandparents and Ben "papa".

Evie had a newfound respect for Ben after he had shown total commitment to Malina and even Evie's own daughter. He didn't hold a grudge against Mal, but he helped her raise their daughter, and she respected him for that.

Malina was as kind and gentle as Ben, but she was stubborn, defiant, and indecisive like her mother when she didn't get what she wanted.

Eva was smart and quick witted, she was gentle and elegant, but she was very quick tempered and threw a fit whenever things weren't going her way.

Malina gave her parents the silent treatment when she was upset, while Eva cried, screamed, and smashed things until she got what she wanted. They all suspected this behaviour was inherited from Doug, who didn't have much respect or place in the royal family anymore.

That day, the whole family was having a picnic near the Enchanted Lake, where Mal and Ben had their first date.

Mal and Evie had arrived first, and Malina and Eva relished in the opportunity to play in the woods. Mal and Evie sat on the blanket and talked to each other as Malina and Eva climbed up a tree.

Evie spotted their bright dresses up in the tree and called out to them. "Girls! Remember you're both wearing short dresses so pay attention to what people down below are seeing"

Mal laughed at Evie's remark. She had to admit the dresses Evie made for their daughters were too short and stylish for children. But in a good way.


End file.
